Skin Like Velvet
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "Her skin was like velvet under his, everything he had imagined." Rated T just in case


Thought I'd try something different, my first attempt at something romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Skin Like Velvet<strong>

Greg Sanders woke to the sunlight streaming through the window of his Las Vegas apartment. Sitting up he smoothed a hand through his blonde hair and rolled over, careful not to disturb the woman sleeping beside him. He watched her sleep, marveling at her beauty. He'd lost count of how many years he had chased after her, longing to feel her lips on his.

_Last night had seemed like a dream to him, she had come up to him in the locker room and cornered him, demanding he take her back to his apartment. He was wary at first, worried this would turn into a one night stand they would both regret the next morning. He was about to make up an excuse, telling her he had a hot date, but before he could open his mouth she had interrupted._

_"Greg, before you tell me to stop and think I just want you to know that I did. I've been thinking about this for a while and I know it's right. I love you, your my best friend and I want us to be together" The truth was that she was tired of hurting, she was tired of chasing a man who payed her no attention. So after a grueling shift she had realized she needed somebody who could give her that attention, and then she saw him, making his way to the locker room before going home for the night._

_He had become her best friend, the only one to never let her down. In that moment she knew what she wanted. All of a sudden Greg couldn't breathe, the woman he'd been pinning for for years had just told him she loved him. Before he could reply he found his lips on hers in a deep kiss. She reciprocated the kiss, deepening it while wrapping her arms around his waist. When they finally broke apart he looked into her brown eyes, seeing no signs she had regretted it..._

Sara Sidle woke to find her blonde haired companion watching her. Flashing him her gapped toothed smile she rolled over towards him planting a soft kiss on his lips. She was amazed with the encounter they had shared last night.

_ After leaving the locker room they had made their way to Gregs Denali. The ride took longer than they had wanted, but as soon as Greg put the car in park they had both jumped out, wrapping themselves in each others arms._

_Making their way up the stairs Greg ran his fingers through Saras hair, his tounge begging her lips for entrance as he kissed her again. He fumbled with his key desperate to open the door. When he succeeded they burst into the apartment still entwined in each other. Sara broke the kiss apart just long enough to mutter, "bedroom." Not loosening his grasp he led her there attempting to remove her shirt in the proccess._

_When they entered they broke apart and quickly stripped themselves of their clothing. When Greg looked back up at Sara his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, she had curves in all the right places, and her chocolate curls hit just below her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. He made his way over to her, starting another passionate kiss. He led her to his bed laying her down and going to work on her._

_Her skin was like velvet under his, everything he had imagined. His lips brushed against her body causing her to moan in pleasure. Slowly making his way inside her, Sara rubbed her hands up and down Gregs body, teasing him, waiting for him to send her to her climax, their hips thrusting at matching speeds. As he brought her there she heard his name tear from her throat. When they had finished Greg collapsed beside her not taking his eyes off her..._

"Last night was amazing." she said, the smile still playing on her face. "Yeah, I know." he said, like he wasn't at all surprised by the comment. She reacted by giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Sara fell into a fit of giggles as Greg rolled on top her planting kisses along her neck and jaw. That night after they had finished Sara snuggled into Greg, her smile never leaving her face.

_"So you really love me huh?" he had asked her, grinning wildly. "Yes," she had said in a serious tone. Greg took a few seconds to take in everything she had told him, then turning to her in all seriousness, had said,"I love you too." A smile creeped onto her face as she heard him say it back. The rest of the night had been filled with long hours of talking, mostly about nothing, some about Gregs family and what they were like, and even some about Saras._

_She had never felt this comfortable talking openly with someone before. Greg loved that Sara was opened up to him, he felt special knowing he had her trust. He had wiped the tears that spilled when she told him about her father, and made her laugh when he felt the conversation was becoming too much for her._

_When she had fallen asleep Greg gently pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering "I love you" before rolling over to fall asleep himself, a new, warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach._


End file.
